The world-wide-web has dramatically changed over the past several years. It is now easier than ever for persons all around the world to communicate with each other and exchange personal information.
For example, YouTube™ is a video sharing website where users can upload, view, and share video clips with each other. Such a service uses Adobe Flash™ technology to display a wide variety of video content, including movie clips, television clips and music videos, as well as amateur content such as videoblogging and short original videos.
Unregistered users associated with the You Tube™ website can watch most videos on the site, while registered users are permitted to upload an unlimited number of videos.
It is known in the art that various playback effects can be applied to digital content such as digital video, digital photography, digital audio, graphics, etc., prior to distribution of the digital content in a manner as discussed above. Examples of playback effects that can be applied to digital content include techniques such as adding borders to the digital content, adding one or more color filters to the digital content, and adding textures to the digital content.